


Denny's is a Cryptid Place

by theuniversalfiction (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cryptids, Fluff, Gen, I know exactly nothing about Denny's please spare me, Mothman makes an appearance, and then a disappearance, hey look another bonding moment, midnight snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theuniversalfiction
Summary: Keith invites Lance to his weekly two a.m. Denny's outing. He's not quite sure what he expected from the experience, but what he gets is definitely not that.





	Denny's is a Cryptid Place

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I made [Ruby](https://bakerthatstreet.tumblr.com) sad with some Langst and so this was born
> 
> Edit: Fixed some formatting issues and some minor word choice changes.

Keith's brow arched to new heights as he watched Lance try to shovel three waffle stacks into his mouth at once. He was certain that the way Lance's jaw unhinged was completely unnatural, and to be totally honest it kind of reminded him of that snake Dandy he'd befriended out in the desert. So... not a bad look, exactly. Just extremely unsettling.

Of course Keith had to cross the line at the obscene noises Lance was making. "Dude- can you eat like a normal person or something? Jeez." Keith grimaced as Lance proceeded to try chewing that ungodly mouthful. This was going downhill very, very quickly.

Would someone  _please_ remind him why he had thought it would be a good idea to invite Lance to his weekly two a.m. Denny's outing? Because somehow, even though Keith knew that Lance got really fucking  _weird_ the longer he went without sleep, he had gone ahead and sent the invite.

"Neh muh ful yoo-"

" _Please_ for the love of god, either spit some of that out, chew with your mouth closed, or  _swallow._ "

Lance shot a trumphant smirk his way, and Keith glared right back at him. Two a.m. Denny's was known for its wide array of cryptids, and Keith refused to miss his chance to meet Mothman, no matter the cost. If he had to watch Lance eat like Dandy to meet his favorite cryptid then he would dammit. Hell, if eating like Dandy meant that Keith got to meet Mothman then he'd probably be the first one unhinging his jaw and going for the triple deck waffle stack.

As it was, however, meeting Mothman was not on the table, so Keith would really appreciate it if Lance would keep his food  _in_ his mouth, thank you very much.

Finally Lance swallowed. "Not my fault you thought taking my hungry ass out here was a good idea."

Keith was ready to argue, to spit out some scathing retort but- fuck. Lance was right. If there was one thing Keith knew about Lance it was that he was prone to horribly gross midnight snacks. He was equally prone to giving his friends a play-by-play of his foray into the kitchen each night, only stopping when Pidge would inevitably threaten to hack his phone and send lewd memes to his ma every hour on the hour. And as much as Lance defended that she would appreciate the dank memes, he always stopped after that particular threat was made.

That didn't stop him from sending Keith pictures of his monstrous three a.m. creations on Snapchat. Keith had officially Seen Too Much.

"-eith? Earth to Keith?" Lance waved a forkful of waffle in Keith's face, grinning wildly when Keith glared at it and pushed it away with his table knife.

"What?" He was beginning to think it was a mistake to bring Lance on his Denny's outing.

Lance leaned over the table conspiratorially, cupped his hand over his mouth, and whispered loudly, "I see Mothman."

Keith narrowed his eyes. He'd fallen for that one before; it had only been Shiro dressed up in a Mothman onesie running around the park. "Uh-huh. What's he doing?"

Lance looked over Keith's shoulder and his grin grew manic. "He's coming this way."

Keith's brow furrowed and he turned so fast that his shoulder clipped Lance's jaw, but he didn't have time to care, let alone apologize.  _Mothman was coming over here?_ For a moment he saw nothing out of the ordinary for Denny's early morning clientele, but then-

" _Mothman,_ " he gasped, staring at the elusive cryptid as it bought a blueberry pancake stack straight from the kitchen before taking the table in the far left corner, passing Keith and Lance's table as he went. Nobody ever sat there. Staff pretended it didn't exist and it might well not have for all the attention it got. But on this night Mothman sat there.

Keith whipped back around, looked Lance dead in the eye, and asked, "Did you get a picture?"

Lance snorted. "Of course. I've got you and Pidge for friends- I always take pictures of guys like him." He waved his phone in Keith's face as proof, and sure enough, the picture of Mothman with a stack of blueberry pancakes was there.

Excitement coursing through his veins, Keith clambered out of his seat and turned to the table Mothman had taken. He took a confident step in that direction except- wait. No-  _what the fuck?_

The table was untouched and unoccupied. 

Keith whirled around and stomped to Lance's seat. "How'd you do that?" he demanded.

Lance looked confused. "Do what?"

"That!" Keith pointed at the table angrily, but Lance still looked confused.

"I didn't do anything dude. Are you sure that's where he sat?"

"Positive!" Keith's hands gripped his hair and he huffed angrily. He had been  _this close_ to meeting his favorite cryptid!  _That fucking close!_ He could have met Mothman, but now he had to settle for Shiro in a Mothman onesie, which was pretty cool, sure, but it wasn't even half as cool as the real deal.

Lance sighed and held up his phone. "I've still got the picture. Let's get out of here. It's late - early? - and I need my beauty sleep. C'mon Mullet, time to go."

They paid their bill and left the Denny's with Keith still fuming about how close he'd come.

* * *

 

The next day Keith sent Lance a text asking for the picture of Mothman. Shiro - the absolute traitor - refused to believe him when he said they'd seen Mothman and he desperately needed the proof that only Lance could provide. Honestly, he should have seen what happened next coming from a mile away. 

Lance sent him the picture with the caption,  _idk wtf happened bc this is the pic but mm is a no show._

Keith's heart-rate went through the roof. It was the same exact picture as last night, but where Mothman had been was a floating plate of blueberry pancakes. He plopped onto his bed. 

So. Fucking. Close.

But hey, at least now they had a bonding moment that Lance couldn't possibly forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Lance forgot. 
> 
>  
> 
> [I have a tumblr!](https://the-universalfiction.tumblr.com)


End file.
